The Devil in the Wishing Well
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: Yugi is depressed now that Yami has stolen his friends, and their hearts, except for one Duel Monster: The Dark Magician Girl! Also explains why I call her Miome instead of Mana. Flames will be used to make s'mores, so please read and review!


Devil in the Wishing Well  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: I actually saw a story that DJ wrote, which was based around Yugi/DMG, and I loved the pairing, as did my sister.  
  
Staff Master Kristi: I know. It was so cute that Miome (DMG) would do anything to help Yugi.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Now you know what I have to put up with. I don't own either this song by Five for Fighting, the group who does 100 Years or Superman, It's Not Easy, or Yu-Gi-Oh and The Dark Paladin Girl is mine. Also, I don't own the castle idea. That is Princess Ria's idea. If she owns any castles that I have, then I am sorry Ria.  
  
Yugi was in an alley walking home, thinking of how his friends deserted him after Battle City. He was surprised when Yami acquired a body of his own, but that was when everything had gone downhill for the young man. Getting home, he went pass the living room, where that traitor was. He wouldn't call him by his real name anymore, after all that he did to him. He didn't deserve such respect. He turned his radio on after getting into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Listening to the music helped Yugi forget all of the pain and sufferings that Yami and his friends did to him. Before falling asleep, Yugi heard one song that described how he felt about himself.  
  
I met Jane at the center of the earth  
  
It was dark there was dirt all around  
  
But I gather you can figure that.  
  
Jane says I'm your body in the night  
  
And I'll lead you where you might find yourself.  
  
Better if you follow me  
  
So go right you'll be left at a big hotel  
  
You'll meet the devil at the bottom of a wishing well.  
  
You know you better give him something  
  
Give him something good  
  
Like everybody else he's misunderstood.  
  
Jane says it's a long way out...  
  
I'm gonna make it out  
  
Cause I'm about her.  
  
Jane says, you're as holy as a ghost,  
  
But who loves you the most, if you offer  
  
I might let you carry me.  
  
Jane there's nobody here but yourself  
  
In the end it's the wealth of your spirit  
  
Now hurry up get on with it  
  
I went left I got right at some big hotel  
  
There was a devil at the bottom of the wishing well.  
  
He said you better give me something  
  
Give me something good  
  
Like everybody else I'm misunderstood.  
  
Jane says it's a long way out.  
  
I'm gonna make it out.  
  
Cause I'm about  
  
Jane says it's a long way out,  
  
I'm gonna make it out.  
  
I took a guess and cut a portion out of my heart  
  
He said that's nowhere close enough but it's a damn good start.  
  
I wrote the secret that I buried on the wishing well wall  
  
He said I've seen one... it follows that I've seen them all.  
  
We spoke of human destination in a perfect world  
  
Derived the nature of the universe (found it unfulfilled).  
  
As I took him in my arms he screamed I'm not insane  
  
I'm just looking for someone to understand my pain...  
  
It's a long way out...  
  
I'm gonna make it out  
  
During that time in the Shadow Realm, one sad Dark Magician Girl was also listening to that song, as well as the young man's thoughts through a mirror in her room. Miome couldn't believe that he thought that song and his life right now were similar. "I just wish that I could help him somehow. Yugi captured her heart long ago, but because he was a light, he could not sustain himself within the Shadow Realm and she could not go into the human world without a duel. Even then she couldn't show how she felt for the young man because Yami battled most of the time, until now. Yami took her out of his deck, since he thought that she was weak. Yugi put her in his deck the second that Yami discarded her. He took the Dark Magician that he won from Pandora and put it into his deck. This was how he knew which deck was his and which one was Yami's.  
  
"It isn't fair!" She screamed out not meaning for anyone to hear her. However, someone did hear her. Another monster that was not only her apprentice, but also her best friend, Kugoa, the Dark Magician.  
  
"What isn't fair, little one?" he asked his apprentice. She told him everything and the Dark Magician listened as she told him how Yugi captured her heart to what he thought last night before he fell asleep. After hearing everything, he was in shock. Little Miome in love with a human, and Yugi of all people? "I'm sorry little one, but you will always pine for him because a light can not come into the darkness." He said to her.  
  
"I know, but isn't there a way to turn a monster into a human?" she asked her master. She heard it as a rumor, but she had hoped that it would be true. She wished that it were true so that she could protect him from his old friends, the ones who betrayed them just because he was weak. "I don't know how they could do such a thing."  
  
Yugi woke up and got ready to duel since it was Saturday. Making sure that he had his own Dark Magician deck and not Yami's. His reputation made it hard for him to get a good duel from anyone, but that was Yami, not Yugi who had earned that reputation. Only one group of people wanted to duel him, and those were his ex-friends. He won sometimes and sometimes lost, but he always had fun, even if he didn't want to admit it. He was also thinking about one of the lyrics of that song he heard before going to sleep. He was thinking about the lyrics of Like everybody else I'm misunderstood. "That is true, everyone is misunderstood, but I think that I am the most that's misunderstood. Nobody even cares about me anymore. They go towards him now." Yugi thought to himself.  
  
Kiaba was in a slump ever since being beat by Yami on Thursday. "Why can't I ever win against him and regain my title?" He thought to himself as he rode in his limo, where he saw Yugi. Thinking that he would have an easy duel against the kid. He asked the driver to stop the limo, and he got out.  
  
"Yugi, are you up for a challenge?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi replied, getting his deck out; he followed Kiaba to one of Kiaba Lands Dueling Arenas. "Who goes first?" he asked Kiaba.  
  
"You do, Yugi." Kiaba said as he got his dueling deck out. (I'm going to be using my deck for Yugi's.)  
  
"I place one monster face down and two cards face down and end my turn." Yugi said.  
  
"Fine, I place Y-Dragon Head in attack mode and end my turn." Kiaba finished.  
  
"You should have attacked me when you had the chance." Yugi said as he drew a card. "I Flip Des Koala over and cause you to lose two thousand life points. Now I activate Change of Heart and I also activate Contact with the Abyss which lets me special summon the Dark Magician." Yugi said  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Kiaba asked impatiently.  
  
"Not yet. Then I sacrifice both Des Koala and Y-Dragon Head to summon Buster Blader. Now I end my turn." Yugi said as he finished his turn.  
  
"First, I use Dian Keto the Cure Master and then I play Lord of Dragon and two Summoning Flutes of Dragons. Blue Eyes! Attack the Dark Magician with your White Lighting Attack!" Kiaba said.  
  
"Not so fast Kiaba. I activate Raigeki, Book of Secret Arts and Spell Binding Circle! Dark Magician, counter attack." He said, as his Blue Eyes Counter would work. Raigeki destroyed Lord of Dragons, and now he was able to defeat one of his Blue Eyes so that he couldn't fuse them to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, something that Yugi could not counter.  
  
"I place four cards face down and end my turn."  
  
Yugi drew the Dark Magician Girl. She was his favorite duel monster. However, he couldn't sacrifice him, he was his second favorite card, and he needed both the Dark Magician and the Buster Blader to make the Dark Paladin. "I sacrifice the Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician Girl, and she gets an addition three hundred points. "I just hope this works." Now I use Polymerization to make the Dark Paladin Girl."  
  
After the fusion had ended, the monster looked like a mix between the Dark Paladin and the Dark Magician Girl. It had the same clothes as the Dark Magician Girl, but the rest looked like the original monster. It had an attack of 5300 and a defense of 2500. Its attack was high because of all the dragons that were in their graveyards, and the Dark Magician.  
  
She couldn't attack that turn, so Kiaba revived his Blue Eyes and made them the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as well as played two Dragon's Treasure raising it to 5100 attack points. He couldn't attack either, so he placed one card face down and ended his turn. Yugi drew and placed Mirror Force down, so he could block Kiaba's attack. However, Kiaba didn't attack his next turn, but played Change of Hearts.  
  
"I won't hurt Yugi, I won't!" Miome thought to herself as Change of Hearts tried to take over her. "I won't, I won't, I won't" she kept repeating in her mind. Somehow, her love for Yugi was enough to overpower the magic card.  
  
"What?" Kiaba said not believing what just happened. He should have won by now, but she was still on Yugi's side of the field. He then saw that she gained 500 attack points. However, Kiaba used Malevolent Nuzzler, which raised his dragon to 5800. He then attacked, but Yugi activated Mirror Force. Kiaba was actually amazed that his best dragon had been defeated. "I end my turn." Kiaba said, his head hung in defeat. He knew that Yugi had beaten him, just like his dark had done two days before.  
  
"Dark Paladin Girl, Dark Magic Slash!" Yugi shouted as he finished Kiaba. They shook hands and Kiaba took Yugi home. He was heading over there to talk to Yami and ask him to go towards the Shadow Realm to see why The Change of Heart didn't work.  
  
When they got home, Yugi stayed away from Yami and Kiaba. He made sure not to go to far, just in case they started fighting. When Kiaba left, Yami went to the Shadow Realm and talked to Yugi's Dark Magician. They were able to go to each other's castle, but Yugi just went to his castle, and only rarely did he do that as well. Kugoa said that she was in love with him, and Yami could not believe it.  
  
"I'm surprised that Miome loves a weakling." Yami said after he heard her case.  
  
"She wouldn't like you to call him that." The Dark Magician replied. "She also wants to become human for him. It's an unselfish wish that I plan to make possible." He finished with authority, knowing that the pharaoh would never approve of it. He only said it because he needed a lot of Shadow Magic in order to make the transformation.  
  
"You know I won't approve of it, so forget it. Tell her to forget about him and move on with her life." Yami replied getting irritated with his favorite monster. He left the Shadow Realm, really irritated at himself and at Miome. "Only he could like her as his favorite card, wait, that's it!" Yami thought as he got the idea of saying that Yugi had a new favorite card.  
  
Yugi was looking at his favorite card, the name that he gave her long ago meant that she was special to him. Little did she know, but he loved the monster just as much as she loved him, and sometimes he wished that she were real. "Miome, what happened in that duel?" Yugi asked the card. He too wondered why he had won the duel that he was supposed to lose.  
  
Placing her card back into its sheathe, he placed her at the top of his deck and turned his radio on again. After Yugi fell asleep, Yami slipped in and took his Dark Magician Girl card. He put her in his deck, and then quickly went to the Shadow Realm, where she was fighting tooth and nail against his monsters and trying to get back to Yugi's Castle of Light. Yami figured that this would happen, so he used Chain Energy on her and brought her back to his castle.  
  
When Yugi awoke the next day, he found Miome missing. He knew that she was there last night, and since he made sure that the Kame Game Shop was locked. That only left one suspect, Yami. However, when Yugi confronted Yami, he was calm when he voiced his suspicions and asked to see Yami's deck. Yami gave it to him, yet did not find Miome.  
  
Yami knew that, because he had her in his pocket after he knew that he would ask to see his deck, yet in the shadow realm, she was tied up and hanging in one of the dungeons. "Why did Yugi abandon me?" she thought to herself as she hanged there, crying. She didn't want to think that Yugi had found a new favorite card, but then again if that wasn't true then why was she here?  
  
"Alright then Yami, can you please send me to my castle?" Yugi hated him, but he could tolerate him. He was the only way to get to the Realm of Darkness. Yami opened the gate, keeping the façade of his innocence up. Once getting to his castle, he immediately called for Kugoa.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Yugi asked. He didn't need to say her name, and he didn't want to say it, not until she was found and saved from where ever she was because it would bring to much sadness to his memory and he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Kugoa told him of what happened with Yami, and he probably got an idea to capture her and make her think that Yugi didn't like her anymore. Kugoa also told him her feelings upon the young duelist.  
  
"I'm not surprised, since I have the same feelings about her. The reason I gave her a name was because she was special to me. That would also explain why the Change of Heart didn't work on the Dark Paladin Girl. However, I don't think I can travel within the Shadow Realm." Yugi said with a small smile, but he only needed to come here when it was real important, yet he never ventured outside.  
  
Kugoa started to go to his room, and when he returned, he gave it to Yugi. "Drink this master, and you should be able to travel to Yami's castle. There I can transport you back to the Normal World." He said, as Yugi drank the potion. When they went outside, Yugi noticed that he was feeling fine. Yugi knew that Yami would try to stop him with most of his powerful cards, so when they got there, Yugi quickly unleashed the Sky God, and ordered him to attack any monster that was going to attack. All but one became unconscious, and that one was Miome, as they quickly searched the whole castle, calling her name as they searched for her.  
  
Miome heard their cries, yet didn't answer. Yami had stayed most of the night, reminding her that Yugi hated her and didn't want anything to do with her now. He kept saying things similar to that, and if a lie is repeated long enough, then it becomes the truth.  
  
"Miome! There you are!" Yugi exclaimed as he saw his crush. After seeing what the problem was, he activated De-Spell, yet Miome just stood there, not moving at all. He was worried that Yami must have said or done something to her that terrified her senseless. "What did he do to you?" Yugi asked, concern within his voice. She answered, but in a voice that chilled him to the bone.  
  
"He just told me the truth about you and Celtic Guardian. He was your real favorite card, never me, the faithful Dark Magician Girl, the one who loved you."  
  
Yugi was surprised and angered at what Yami had told her. He had always loved her, yet since she was only a monster and not a real human, he could do nothing about his predicament. However, he was even more angered when Yami appeared right behind him with a charged shadow ball of crackling energy ready to be unleashed at the young hero.  
  
Miome saw this and went outside her containment and in front of Yugi. Quickly swatting away the cackling bolt of deadly shadow energy with her staff, she then said that this doesn't change anything Master in the same tone that she had used beforehand. She still believed Yami. Once Miome blocked that attack, Kugoa came from behind and sent him to the Real World, but before he did, he bounded his shadow powers. He only sealed them for a little bit, only so that he couldn't come back to the Shadow Realm while they tried to help her realize what he said was false.  
  
"Miome, I forgot to thank you for saving my life. Thanks. I also have something to tell you. You were always my favorite card, even if you don't believe it, its true." Yugi said as they were travelling back towards his castle, The Castle of Light.  
  
"You're welcome Yugi." She replied. Her voice was back to normal. Ever since he saved her, she was starting to see that what Yami said was false, but she wasn't sure yet. Yami had relentlessly said that Yugi never cared for her, so she had put some defenses up against the young man, but when ever she stared into his eyes, she could see the trust, loyalty and sincerity in them. "I'm also sorry for not trusting you. However, you know the saying, tell a lie, no matter how false over and over, and it becomes the truth."  
  
"It's okay Miome. I just wish that Yami would help you become human that way we can both have are dreams come true." Yugi said, as an idea came to him. Looking through his deck, he found the two cards that could help the Dark Magician help the Dark Magician Girl. "Kugoa, if you had some magical books, could you do the spell to make Miome a human?" Yugi asked his trusted magician. "Of course. With the Book of Secret Arts and the Hidden Book of Spell, I should have enough power to do the spell, but then I'll be too weak to battle in a duel." He said.  
  
"How long would it take you to recover?" Yugi asked. If the spell was going to take a big toll on his body, then he wouldn't do it, not even if it meant that Miome could be a human. Kugoa replied that it would probably take two days for him to recharge his magical powers.  
  
Yugi activated the two spell cards once they got back to his castle and he started to get to work immediately. Miome started to glow a pinkish color as her magician clothes started to separate from her body and normal human clothes replaced them as quickly as possible. However, the clothes of the Dark Magician Girl did not disappear, but started to glow as well, as a body started to grow from the clothes. The glowing stopped, and after everything was done, there stood a human girl by the name of Miome with red hair and blue eyes and five feet and four inches tall wearing a set of blue jeans and a red shirt. She also had her hair in a ponytail, making her look like a tomboy, but she was definitely not one. (I know that Hidden Book of Spell is a trap card, but just pretend for purposes that it doubles the effect of any equipped magic card.)  
  
"What in the world?" Yugi asked in amazement as he saw that there was still a Dark Magician Girl. He was sure surprised when he saw that the duel monster was still intact. He thought that she would have been erased from the world of duel monsters after Miome became human. However, this Dark Magician Girl had a name, Mana as she told Yugi about her history and how she became a monster.  
  
"Wow. So you're saying that Miome was a part of your soul?" Yugi asked  
  
"No we don't share the same soul, but two different souls. Miome's soul was made when you gave her a name, an essence, however mine was made once I gave my life up to save the pharaoh." Mana replied.  
  
"You helped him?" Yugi asked in a tone that rivaled Miome's when she believed what Yami told her. Yugi told her everything that happened before she was reawakened that way she could understand why Yugi hated Yami.  
  
Mana listened while Yugi told her his past story and how he came in contact with the puzzle and Yami. She couldn't believe that he acted that cruel to his partner and understood why Miome wanted to become human. "I will try to talk to him, but that's all I can do." She said, and Yugi thanked her for that.  
  
Miome and Yugi left for the human world as Mana headed out for Yami's deck. She would talk to the person that made her become a duel monster card, however her trip was in vain because Yami didn't hear a word that she said. When she got back to Yugi's deck, Mana thought that the pharaoh was as bad as Yugi said he was.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Miome and Yugi dealt with Yami and his friends almost everyday for four years. When he turned eighteen, Yugi and Miome moved to an apartment across town, where they never had to see any of his old friends, which made his life a whole lot easier as well as growing a foot, making him five foot ten inches. Yugi and Miome went to college and had part time jobs to pay for everything that and some tournament money that Yugi and Miome won from Kiaba's tournaments.  
  
After they finished college, Yugi found the CD that had the song that started the whole mess eight years ago. He bought it, and came home a little early to make a surprise meal for his sweetheart. Miome got home with a lot on her mind, so she was quite surprised when Yugi gave her a romantic dinner. After the dinner, Yugi brought out a blue diamond ring and asked Miome to marry him. Miome said yes.  
  
"You know what's funny Yugi? If it wasn't for that one song, none of this would have happened, and I would still be a card and Mana would still be trapped." Miome said, as she suddenly heard that song one more time.  
  
"I know that sweetheart, which is why I got it." Yugi replied. She was right because if it wasn't for that one song, then he would still be lonely and have no friends to support him when he felt down in the dumps.  
  
END  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Sadly, DJ and I have not seen too many Dark Magician Girl/Yugi pairings. So hopefully more people will take this challenge and write something about this cute pairing. This song happens to be one of my favorites out of the whole album. If someone does write about this pairing, then someone please tell DJ or me in your reviews.  
  
Staff Master Kristi: It's one thing that we can agree on, the song and this story. Hey wait a sec, why don't I have a new name?  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: It's because you're not an authoress, but...fine. However, you will still role-play as Staff Master or Kristi. This week's story is none other that the fic called Loving You by DJ Rodriguez, and is the first to have a DMG/Yugi pairing!  
  
Phoenix and Staff Master: Thank you. Was it that hard to make it up?  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: I can still take it away you know. So I suggest that you shut up now before I do.  
  
Phoenix and Staff Master: All right killjoy. Jeez you have no sense of humor.  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: and I thought it was Kilroy, not killjoy. (A Mr. Roboto joke. It's pretty lame. Put it in your review and I'll give you the history behind the song) Anyways, I started this in July, and I just finished it on my birthday. So you lucky fans are going to have a real treat today. I have the last two chapters of Aelita's Hero up, as well as this beauty of a story. 


End file.
